


Undercover

by Key_Laney



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Other, Partners to Lovers, Sexual Tension, Touching, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Laney/pseuds/Key_Laney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Nick go undercover as a couple to attend a gala. You run into Nick’s friend, Jack, who starts to become suspicious at the ‘couple.’ Nick decides to prove that you are actually his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Amaro was considered one of the best when he went undercover. He had done it for years. From pretending that he was a druggie to another John Doe, Amaro was good. So when it came down to being undercover at a black tie party, Amaro was very good. 

Cragen had sent you and Amaro to sneak around the gala and find more information about the man running the whole thing. You never knew how Cragen managed to put you two on the list. 

You had Rollins take you to at least six different shops to find a gown. The dresses all looked like you were either about to swim or star in a Disney film. Eventually, you found a beautiful black dress. It had a slit on the side of the dress to show your leg and an opening on your back. It was silky but it fit well to your curves. You paired your dress with a cheap purse, somewhat expensive heels and you called it good. 

Amaro had picked you up, whistling when he first saw you. He teased about how you overdressed for the party. You told him to shut up, drive and he did. You were nervous as you arrived at the building. This was not your usual environment. You were always the girl to sit at home in her sweatpants when prom rolled around. 

Amaro chuckled as the two of you entered in. You turned towards him. “What?” You asked, clutching onto your purse. 

“Nothing.” Amaro shook his head, placing a hand on your waist. He leaned closer, whispering in your ear. “You do look nervous though. Loosen up a bit.” You blushed at the close contact and nodded. But now, looking around the building, you became even more nervous. Amaro was wrong, you felt like you were underdressed. 

The curtains were bedazzled by jewels, the tables were set with a white silky cloth, each had fancy flowers on them and there was a god damn ice sculpture of two angels. You were distracted by the dazzling dresses until you Amaro snapped you out of it. 

He pulled you closer and nuzzled into your neck, “He’s right there.” He whispered, “Right in front of us.” You closed your eyes, relaxing into the touch and then you realized what your partner just said. You quickly snapped opened your eyes. You forgot about the case. You forgot about how you were undercover!

“He had lots is allegations against him but you know, he’s rich.” He finished explaining before slowly pulling away from you. You sighed at the loss of contact. 

“We can't just show up in front of him and ask if he’s assaulting women.” You said in a lowered voice. “Look at him.” Amaro nodded in agreement and led you towards a table. You were just about to sit down but a voice caught your attention. 

“Nick?!” A man walked towards him and immediately went into a handshake. He was wearing a clearly expensive suit, even a small diamond on his tie to prove it. 

“Hey,” He said “Long time no see! Uh, Y/N, this is my friend, Jack. We worked together at the 27th Precinct.”

You smiled and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Jack.” Before you could take your hand away, he dipped down to kiss you hand. You could feel the hairs of his stubble touch you. 

“My, my, Nick. Got yourself a good partner here.” He said, finally releasing your hand. You wanted to wash your hand with bleach and Amaro could tell how uncomfortable you were. 

“I don't know what you're talking about. Y/N’s my girlfriend, not partner.” He pulled you even closer than before. 

Jack scoffed, crossing his arms. “Oh please, you don't have to pretend when I'm around. Come on, I know you’re undercover.” He didn't even try to be quiet about it which made you furious. What was this guy trying to do?

Amaro shook his head, “Still not sure what you’re talking about.” He argued before facing towards you. “She’s my girlfriend. Love of my life.” He slightly lifted your chin up with his finger, staring into your eyes. You clutched onto his bicep with your free hand, giving a sign that you were worried.

He leaned in to kiss you. You could feel him smiling as your lips touched. You closed your eyes, kissing him back. You parted your lips to feel his tongue. It felt right. It felt-- 

“Alright, alright, alright. We get it. You’re a couple.” Jack said. You forgot he was even there. Amaro pulled away, a few traces of lipstick on his lips. 

“I did tell you Y/N was my girlfriend.” He chuckled. Jack roughly said his goodbye and you quickly sat down in relief. You set your purse on the table and Amaro pulled his chair closer to you. 

“You got something there, detective.” You giggled, grabbing a silk napkin to wipe the lipstick off of his lips. 

“That was a very… passionate kiss, cariño.” Amaro said, placing a hand on your knee. “I think we were very convincing.” 

“Well, we were just doing our job.” You said. Your purse stated to vibrate and ring. You grabbed your purse to get your phone. Rollins had messaged you. 

Get a room!


End file.
